Speaker Of The Loric
by Teamjeyna12
Summary: Enders Game meets Lorien Legacies. It is the follow up to my fall of five. I suck at summeries. Just read it. No flames.
1. Ender

**This is the begining of my sequal to the fall of five. It is an Ender's Game crossover and it takes place when he is about eighteen. All of the Loric went into stasis when they got back to Lorien so that the planet would have time to regenerate. They woke up about twenty years ago.**

* * *

Ender sat quietly as he awaited the shuttle that would take him off the barren planet of Ghandi. Ghandi was the seventy second planet he had traveled to. He still hadn't found a decent place for the new hive queen. He had hope for the next world. Jane had picked and she had selected a world just outside of the hundred. As the shuttle pulled up he walked on. He said goodnight to Jane and the hive queen as he prepared for stasis. Then he slipped out of conciseness.

* * *

**please review! No flames.**


	2. Ara

Ara sat in the large limbs of a poplar tree, sketchbook in hand. Her pencil scratched across the page as a pigeon took flight. Suddenly time slowed down. The pigeon froze. The icy ness of her legacy tingling, Ara continued drawing. She sketched fiercely as time began to flow again. Ara looked down at her drawing of the bird. She drew in a tree in the background and a tiny fountain that sprung up in the background. A bench sat at the edge of the page. Something about just didn't seem real. She closed her eyes and let her fingers move over the page. She shivered as her pencil touched the paper. Her hand added in tiny details like the gravel in the sidewalk or the sole leaf that was still green. When she opened her eyes she saw the world around her with a sort of haze but when she looked down at the drawing her brain cleared. Ara heard a dainty laugh threading through the trees.  
"Shit." She murmured. Alice and Shay appeared at the edge of her vision.  
"Ara, Hi!" Alice bubbled. Shay raised his hand in what almost passed as a wave.  
"Hey guys."  
"Ara, your mom is flipping." Shay said, sternly. Ara waved off his accusation.  
"Screw her." Ara said, nonchalantly. Alice gasped.  
"I believe that's your father's job." Shay laughed. Alice slapped his shoulder.  
"Watch yourselves, those are your Elders!"  
"Are you going to tattle, Alice? Is that why your so upset?" Shay asked.  
"No, but you know what I mean. But it wouldn't surprise me if mum were listening right now."  
"Alice, you're paranoid. Mom only listens in on weekends." Shay joked. Ara laughed and Alice let out a dainty giggle.  
"You two are the oddest pair I have ever seen. I would never guess you two were siblings." Ara said. It was true. She often wondered about the difference of all the second generation Loric. It apeared she shared no genes with her mother or father.  
"Anyway, the reason we're even out here in the first place is you." Shay said. Ara felt butterflies rise in her chest. Then she remembered Alice. He said we she told herself.  
"Oh?" She arced an eyebrow.  
"There's a visitor coming. You are to greet him along with the rest of the ruling family." Ara groaned.  
"How long do I have?" She asked.  
"About 45 minutes." Alice said.  
"Shit!"  
"Ya, you might want to get moving." Shay said.  
"No, I think I'll just sit here awhile." She said sarcastically. She grabbed her sketchbook and pencils and bolted.

* * *

**Yes, Ara is Five and Nine's daughter. They are ruling elders on Lorien. So are the other first generations. Any other questions, just pm me.**


	3. Ara ll

Ara approached her parents exactly one minute before she would have been late. Her fiery red hair had been tamed and her curls floated lightly by her shoulders. She had put on a touch of white eyeshadow that made her icy blue eyes pop. She wore a long white sleeveless dress that showed of her tan skin and a crystal white crown sat atop her head. Her mother was staring off into the distance while her father played with a tiny piece if paper. Her mother turned around and finally saw her.  
"There you are! Ara, you are in so much trouble!" Ara shrugged. She was in 'so much trouble' a lot.  
"I'm here, aren't I?" Her father, Nine, chuckled.  
"We'll talk about this later. We are to greet a foreign dignitary today. His name is Andrew Wiggen. They call him Speaker For the Dead. He will be coming down via shuttle in... 30 seconds. Let's move people." Her mother got so uptight over the smallest things and it frankly drove Ara nuts. Her father rose a loan hand to the air and pointed toward a lone shuttle dropping through the sky. It caught itself close to the surface and lowered to the ground, gently. The door opened and stairs descended quietly. A figure appeared. It was a boy. He looked no older then Ara. Maybe 18 or 19. He had brown hair that looked like it had never been brushed. It swung wildly about his face. He had beautiful hazel eyes that matched the rest of his face so perfectly. He had a slight tan and athletic looking arms. Overall, he was gorgeous. Hotter then Shay gorgeous. Kayla was going to freak. Then Ara's heart dropped out of her chest. A girl appeared beside him.


	4. Ender & Ara

Valentine stood at Ender's right. Her reassuring form kept him calm as he studied the welcoming comity. A man who looked about forty was fumbling with a piece of paper. He had sand brown hair and green eyes. This would be Nine. He had read the ruling family's dossiers. The woman to his right looked about the same age. She had long, strait, black hair and onyx eyes. Five. There was girl standing beside Nine. Ariadne, or Ara. She was beautiful. She had curly, fiery red hair that had been pulled back into an elaborate pony tail. Enders studied her face. She was tan, and a spray of freckles had settled across her nose. She had full lips that beckoned to him. Her eyes were the thing that stood out most. They were startlingly blue. But not blue. They were almost an ice white. When their eyes met, Enders could swear she knew what he was thinking. Ariadne blushed and dropped her head. Valentine handed Ender a sheet of paper with his greeting speech. He descended the stairs and prepared to speak but then something surprising caught him off guard. The Loric had swept into bows. Jane's reassuring voice filled his ear.  
"Bless them, bless the hardships and struggles of their past, and bless their ever brighter future." He approached Ariadne first. A slight tap of her head brought her icy eyes to his. Forest. He mouthed. Nine O'clock. She nodded. He blessed her. Then he moved towards her parents and repeated Jane's blessing. He continued with his speech and they in turn gave on of their own. As they walked away Ariadne turned and smiled. It was slight, but it was there. He walked back to Valentine who just smirked.  
"You're going to leave a trail of broken hearts."  
"I can't help it, Val, I'm a hormonal teenager." She laughed and ducked inside the shuttle.  
====================time lapse-9 o'clock=============== Ara walked through the familiar woods to a tiny clearing. The boy sat on a bench. He stood up and extended a hand.  
"I'm Andrew, and sorry about this. I just... I had to see you."  
"Ara, and it's fine." She shook his hand. He had a slight grip, but not one that she would have described as clingy. He sat back on the bench and gestured beside him. She sat.  
"So your, like, a speaker?" She asked. In her head she face-palmed her self. Like a speaker?  
"Ya. I get called to tell the true stories about the dead. You know, the truth, nothing but the truth, and all the truth." Ara laughed a little as his voice switched to one of a judge.  
"Ara, has anyone ever told you that you have a beautiful laugh?" Ara felt blush come across her cheeks.  
"Has anyone ever told you that you would make a great judge?"  
"I'd like to see that prosecution." Ara felt a smile spread across her face.  
"Why are you a speaker and not a comedian?" Andrew shrugged.  
"Pays more. What about you?"  
"What about me?"  
"You've got me curious. Who is Ara Lore?" Ara smiled. She got what was implied. Where do you live, who are your friends, do you have a boyfriend?  
"There isn't much to tell. I live in the first house or out here in the trees. I don't have a lot of friends but I'm a working on getting a boyfriend." As she said the world boyfriend she looked up at him and smiled.  
"Ara, how old are you?" He asked.  
"Eighteen, why?"  
"Perfect." He said. Then he kissed her.

* * *

**That was fast! Ender is very smooth. And I know he's a little out of character so I am sorry. Thank you, Darkstormshadowclan for reviewing. I love herring from you guys so please review. It will get you chapters faster.**


	5. Ender&Ara

Ender sat on his bed in the shuttle, thinking about what had happened. He remembered sitting there, asking her questions, making her laugh, he remembered wanting to make her smile a million times. And when he kissed her, everything melted away and all he could see was her. It was impulsive but he didn't regret it. They were the same age, on the same planet. The only other person he had kissed under those circumstances was Alessandra, and god knows that didn't work well. Something was different about Ara. His heart swelled at the thought of her. Even thinking of leaving was horrible. He had come to speak the death of the old Lorien but he now feared he would speak the death of his future. He couldn't leave Ara, he wouldn't leave her. He stood up and began to pace.  
"What has she done to me?" He asked, aloud. Then he quietly turned the knob on the door and snuck out of the shuttle.  
==================time lapse-15 minutes later==================== Ara awoke to the sound of pebbles at her window. Andrew, her heart seemed to beat to the rhythm of his name. She pushed open her double doors and walked out onto her balcony. Andrew stood at the bottom, smiling up at her. She held up one finger to signify she'd be right there. She ducked back inside and grabbed a sweater. Then she felt her legacies heat up. A long vine shot up from the ground to her balcony. She stepped on and the plant began to shrink. Soon she was a the bottom. Sh hopped off and ran to Andrew. When she reached him he rapped his arms around her and spun her around. When set back on the ground, gently, she was giggling like Alice. She stood up on her tip ties and kissed him. It was quick and fleeting and she pulled away before it deepened. She leaned in again, kissing him slowly then she twisted out of his reach.  
"You know, sweetheart, it's cold all the way over there." Andrew called. Ara reproached him slowly.  
"Don't ever call me that." She said, then she kissed him, a real kiss, this time. It deepened in an instant. It filled with passion and a lack of time. When he pulled back he was frowning.  
"Ara, there's something you need to know. Come with me." Then he led her back towards the front path. They walked for awhile. They talked a little not much, just enough for her to know something was off. Finally they approached a shuttle. Andrew ducked inside and motioned for Ara to follow. He walked into another room and turned on the lights. When Ara followed him in he locked the door behind her. He pulled over two chairs and asked her to sit. Then he grabbed one of the high tech desks that showed projections. He threw up one she knew well.  
"Ender." Andrew nodded.  
"The xenicide." Then wordlessly one of his own.  
"Watch what happens when I take off 6 years." He said then he hit a few buttons and the face began to change. Finally she looked at the two, they were exactly the same.  
"Why are you showing me this?" She asked. "Andrew?" Be wouldn't look at her.  
"My name is Ender Wiggen. When I was little they trained me for one purpose only, to kill the buggers."  
"An... Ender, it's okay, that was a long time ago." Ender shook his head.  
"They told me I was playing a game, a simulation. But, somehow I think I knew the truth." Ara pulled her chair over beside his and his.  
"Quid est quod factum est ipsum fieri." She whispered. He raised his head.  
"What?"  
"What's done is done." Ender shook his head.  
"But it's not. The buggers could still return. They could be annihilated, for good."  
"Ender, what are you talking about?"  
"After the simulations, i was exploring Eros-present day Mandela- and if round an egg. It's a hive queen. She has one thousand fertile eggs inside her, waiting to be born."  
"Ender, that's incredible. But why are you telling me?"  
"Ara, I love you, I can't leave you, I won't." Ara felt herself nod. The she leaned in and kissed him.

* * *

**R&R. Sorry that took so long. Writer's block is to be blamed. Ya.**


	6. Note

**I Am Soooooo sorry! I meant to post this before I left for my vacation but I am a total dunce! So here it is, I love you guys! Oh and thank you Trance20666! You rule!**

* * *

Ara sat in her poplar tree in peace. She had pulled out her sketchbook and was attempting-for the thousandth time- to draw Ender. She started with the strong line in his jaw. She added in the curves of his high cheekbones. His hazel eyes hung above his perfectly small nose and his kissable lips. It just didn't look right, though. She raised her head up and searched the sky as if it had the answers. Her hand began to twitch. She began to draw. She closed her eyes and let her fingers flow across the page. When she looked down, the picture was perfect. She had drawn in his tousled hair so that it hung close to his eyes. She smiled as she remembered all the times he had causally reached up and brushed it away. Ara thickened his pupils so that his hazel eyes contained thin strips of brown. It looked so much like him it made her miss him. Somehow she had captured the kind quality he possessed in the softness of his eyes. And yet, his strength was signified in the power of his jaw. His longish hair suggested a playful side and Ender's whole face caused her heart to ache. She sighed. "There's my girl." Ara heard Kayla say. She twisted around looking for her and nearly fell out of the tree when she saw her above of her. She stood, with her anti gravity legacy, on the underside of the branch. Ara clutched the sketchbook to her stomach in a sad attempt to hide the drawing. "Who you sighing about?" Kayla asked. "No one." Ara replied. "Oh come on, Ara, we're besties, remember?" Ara smiled. "Sweetheart, you already got Shay, leave some hot guys for me." "How do you know he's hot? And I don't have Shay." "You just proved it and here." Kayla handed her a small holder up piece of paper. Ara slowly started unfolding it but then thought better of it. She stuck the piece in her pocket. "So, who is this guy?" Kayla nudged her elbow, playfully. "He's no one! Shut up!" Kayla raised an eyebrow. "Come on, sweetheart, spill." "Fine, you really want to know?" Kayla nodded enthusiastically. "Yes!" "His name is Andrew." "Oooh." Kayla purred. "Sounds cute!" "Tell me about it. I can't get him out of my head." Kayla nodded. "Yes, and how long have you been seeing this boy?" "About... a week and a half." "And you're only telling your best friend now because...?" "Maybe because she likes to blab to the whole frickin' planet." "Down girl. Listen, I gotta' go, but we'll talk more later." Kayla pushed down from the tree and waved as she disappeared into the edges of the forest. Ara leaned forward a little. She stopped when she heard the faint sound of crumpled paper. She had forgotten about the note! She quickly unfolded it and read it. Two words sat on the surface. Gazebo. Ten.


	7. Ara&Ender&Ara

**I was hoping double chapters would make up for my not posting last week.**

* * *

Ara leaned against a pillar in the small gazebo at the edge of the forest. She checked her watch. 10:02. This wasn't like Ender. He was never late. She turned and rested her elbows on the railing and looked out into the forest. A tiny, fluffy squirrel raced across her line of sight. She smiled. The squirrel made her think about, how, when she was little she'd had wanted to pet a squirrel. Shay had shape-shifted into one, and Ara remembered chasing him around all day. Shay! Crap! Ara had forgotten the note was from Shay. All this time she had though she was meeting Ender. Hell, she'd even searched the vids to find his favourite colour, then based her whole wardrobe off it. Whatever, she thought to herself. Ara felt a strong set of arms envelope her from behind.

* * *

Ender couldn't help it. He had looked everywhere. He had found her. And she was with someone else. The boy had snuck up behind her and rapped his arms around her. He leaned down and whispered something in her ear. Ara laughed, softly. Not the happy, ringing sound when she was with Ender but a slight, flirtatious laugh. The kind that made boys ache for more. Ender sat, just out of view. Watching the two. She acted as though she knew every inch of him. Like she always had. The secret burned Ender's heart but the ending left it frozen.

* * *

Ara smiled. She didn't mean to but Shay was looking at her with that ridiculous grin and it just made her crack up. Shay said something she couldn't hear. "What?" She asked. He mumbled something again. She took a step closer. "What?" He grabbed her arms and pulled her the remaining space between them. "I love you." Ara gasped inwardly. "Shay, you don't love me. You think you might but you don't. We're like family,you and I," she grabbed his hand. "There are days when I don't know where you end and I begin, but Shay, that isn't love." "Trust me, just let me prove it." Ara nodded, unsure. Before she knew what was happening he leaned down and kissed her. It happened fast. One second they were standing an inch apart, the next they were one. Ara had to stop herself from melting. The kiss told her a story. Yes, what Shay said was true. He loved her, he always had. Ender! Her mind thought frantically. Focus! Then she heard a noise. Her head shot up as she saw the last bit of Ender Wiggen disappear through the folds of forest.

* * *

**Hands up if you saw that coming? Oh, put your hand down, you did not! Reveiws please!**


	8. Ender & Valentine-what?

**You guys have no idea how sorry I am that this came up so late. I've been in St. Louis for the week and while I was there I actually finished the chapter and it was better then this but I accadentally deleted it. This chapter sucks, don't even bother reading it.**

* * *

Ender's hand lay posed to knock on his sister's door. His knuckle had barley touched the smooth metal surface when Valentine pulled it open. "About time. What's wrong, Ender?" Valentine asked. She pulled him into her room and he plunked down into a chair and began to tell her about Ara. Valentine was a good listener. She listened, nodding in some spots but overall she remained still. When he had finished she folded her hands and gave him a funny look. "You once told me something an old loved one had said. Ender, you can't fall in love, you won't let yourself. So why try now?" "I didn't try. I just... There was this spark,it lt drew me to her. The second I saw her, it was like I'd known her all my life. When she betrayed me, it felt like my heart froze over and she stomped on it." "Ender, that isn't love. It's a one sided form of lust. You want her and she tolerates you." "Val, that isn't who Ara is." Valentine raised an eyebrow. "Ender, you came to me because you wanted a reason to love her. You wanted me to tell you she was alright. Well in this case I'm the judge, and this judge has made her ruling. I'll only tell you if you want to hear it." "Val, she's the other half of me and it feels like she grabbed a chain saw and cut me in half." "Talk with her. You say she loves you, who was this boy and why was she kissing him. That's the best I can do. I date about as much as you." "I date!" Ender gaffed. "Sure." Valentine said. "I do so!" "Alessandra doesn't count." "Why not?" "That was three years ago, Ender." "At least I've dated one person, unlike you." "I'm protecting my heart." "From what?" Valentine raised an eyebrow. "Oh." Ender said, stupidly. A slight chime sounded from Valentine's desk. A tiny banner unfurled across it announcing someone was at the door. The front camera keyed in and Ara's face fizzled onto the screen. Ender watched as she knocked again. He jumped as he heard her voice echo from the camera and down the hall. "Ender, please open up, we need to talk." Ender caught a clear sight of her face. It was stained with tears. "She wouldn't be hear, if she loved that other boy." Valentine said. Ender bolted down the hallway to the door.


	9. Ara & Ender

"...and then he kissed me. I didn't expect it and frankly, I didn't want it." Ara raised her ice white eyes, to meet his. "I want you. I love you." Ender stared back at her as she dropped her head in embarrassment. Ender's heart began to pound. He lifted her face and gently leaned in and kissed her.

* * *

** A/N well... That was short. Sorry about that but there isn't something an amateur like me could tag onto the end. I promise longer ones later. Also, I realized something today. I have 104 views and only 4 of you bothered to leave a bloody comment. In fact, it was 2 of you who left 2 comments each! Really! That's kind of sad. But what's even more sad is that my A/N is longer then this chapter. Sorry!**


End file.
